Seiyo Private Academy
by DevilsSmokeyKisses
Summary: Amu is moved into a boarding school, and away from her old friends and boyfriend, but then makes friends with her room mates, but one sexhay blue haired guy takes an interest in Amu, and she does with him. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Seiyo Private Academy**

Well, today was different, who knew that it would be time for me to move again. I hate it when my parents jobs makes us move, the whole family goes into distress. Making new friends will be hard, especially when i already hae prefectly good friends right here.

"Amu! Come down here! We need to speak to you!" Shouted her mother, from downstairs.

"Coming mama!" Amu slowly dragged herself off of her bed and made her way down stairs, wondering what her parents needed to talk about. Amu made her way to the end of the stairs and was in eye sight with her parents, her fathers eyes were red and puffy, and her mother looked very happy with herself.  
"Amu, your father and I have decided that instead of moving you schools everytime our jobs need us to move, we have decided that you will be attending a co-educational (**A/N Boys and Girls, I've always wanted to go to a private schooll...**) private boarding school. It would be better for your education-"

" WHAT? Do I not have any say in this?"

" No hunny the paper work has already been sorted and you will be starting as soon as the new term begins." Amu's mother stated quiet clearly meaning that it was final.

" NO! My little sparrow will be leaving the nest! To go to a school were there are boys!" Amu's father shouted, (A/N Sorry I can't remember his name.) tears starting to show around his eyes.

"...Where is the school?"

" It is called Seiyo Private Academy, which is not to far from where the family will be moving, you'll be able to visit us on the weekends if you like."

"Okaaaayyyyy" Amu shouted while runnign upstairs to tell all of her friends that she will be leaving, and also to look up on the schools website to check out what it is like.

Her friends all replied to the text that she had sent them, and were unhappy that she was leaving, but since summer was over within a week, they all thought that it would be the best that they would throw a leaving party for Amu, surely it would be a great send off. But Amu had a funny feeling that something was going to happen at it. And she was sure that it was something to do with Tadase, her boyfriend who she had been going out with for over a year and a half. And they had even furtherd their relationship **(A/N If you don't know what that means, ask your teacher ;D**) and she thought that she had loved him. But now she was starting to shy away from him, but still thought that she loved him as he was her first love. Amu decided that she would ask Tadase to go for a walk, and brake it to him easily, hopefully he won't be mad for her telling him last. She then grabbed her phone from her computer table and phone the number.

"Hey Tadase, wanna go for a walk, I have something important to tell you"

"Sure, Meet me at the park at half an hour"

"Thanks, Byeeeeee I lo-" and the dial tone started. Amu found this weird as Tadase wasn't acting like his normal self, usually he was the first one to say that he loved her, and then he would always ask what was wrong. But this time the tone in his voice was rather harsh and not like his usual prince like manner, the manner that Amu loved and fell for.

Amu tied her hair up in a side pony tail, he pink hair being waist length, and soft and smelt like strawberry shampoo, her favourite. She tied up her converse, which were red with black pinstripes, to go with her our fit. She wore black shorts with a red tank top, as it was warm outside with a jacket which was also black. She decided that it was too much black as her hair gave colour to her outfit. And then made her way out threw the door while telling her mother that she will be home soon.

Tadase stood there in the park where they had agreed to meet, while Amu ran towards him, as she was late, as usual. Tadase gave her smile, once again Amu noticed that the smile that was on his face had a hidden meaning behind it.

"Hey Tadase,"

"Hey"

"I have to tell you something important"

" So do I, I was wanting to tell you that I can't be with you as I have found someone else, her name is Saaya. And I think that I love her, even more than you. I have been with her for over 4 months now, I just never had the heart to tell you so. "

As Amu stood there expressionless, it then dawned on her that she had slept with Tadase as he was cheating on her with some slut from the year above us them in school. She shifted her weight onto the other foot and placed a hand on her hips, trying to look like she was not bothered by the information that he had just told her.

"Ah that's good then, anyway I was just going to tell you that we can't be together anyway, I'm moving away, and you'll probably never see me again." She said, trying to stay strong, even though that it wasn't the truth as she was hoping that their relationship could be long distance. Amu then started to walk away, try not to let him see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She thought that he had loved her.

When Amu was far enough away from Tadase, she started to run, she ran all the way to her house, tears flowing down her cheeks. As she entered through the front door, her mother immediately knew that something was wrong, and that it was bound to be about Tadase.

* * *

Okay Chapter one finished :D I'll update as soon as I get enough updates, I find that it's better and I like to read what you peoples think.


	2. AN 'till a few hours so I can write D

So! Hey guys, I guess that you's should be all fucking pissed at me. But hey, it's Crimbo.

So, yeah. I shall update tonight/this morning. But fuck. I really don't know what to write about. Okay, so yeah MERRY –belated- CRIMBO. 3


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so yeah, sorry that I haven't written a chapter in what seems like years. Just shite has been happening, but it's all sorted now AND I GOT A NEW LAPTOP. So meaning more updates... If I remember ;D

-X-X-X

Today was the start of the new term at the boarding school. After Tadase broke up with me, I couldn't wait to get away from the place. Everywhere I looked it seemed to remind me of him and Saaya. That slut.

After we had gotten all of my stuff sorted out, and I decided that only the essentials would be coming with me, and the rest of my meaningless possessions will be at the moving where the family will be moving too.

~Time Skippp~

As I arrived outside of the Mansion house, in which I was now to call him, until next term, as I had no desire of visiting on most weekends. As I got out of the taxi which my parents has called for me to arrive here in. The site of the school was truly beautiful. Soon I realised that there was a person standing waving at me, trying to get me to come back to planet earth after spacing out.

"Hey, you must be the new kid, I'm Souma Kukai" Said that boy who was about my age, with sparkling orange eyes and brown hair.

"Hey, yeah, do you know where I am supposed to be... Oh and my name is Hinamori Amu" The last bit I had stuttered out, perhaps out of embarrassment of forgetting to properly introduce myself.

"Yeah Hinamori your meant to be at the principal's office by now," He laughed as he saw my flustered expression.

"...Yeah, like I know where that would be" I was starting to get pissed now. Obviously I didn't know where it was, I only got here.

Souma then started to walk in the opposite direction, shouting me to follow him. About five minutes later we were standing outside a massive oak door, with the work Principal engraved into it.

Being honest I really didn't know whether to knock or wait patiently outside. So I went for the second one, trying to get out of having to introduce myself to another person, whom I hold on interest in. Well I didn't have to wait long due to a boy, around my age, violently opening the door while flipping his middle figure to whoever was sitting in the room. I stood there stunned, as the strange guy just stood there, laughing at me. He then winked and walked off, still laughing to himself. Or he is more than likely laughing at my expression. I took this moment to walk into the principal's office, only to see a rather fat man, who is bald, sitting behind an old oak desk. He seemed to be rather pissed off, due to the fact that he was red in the face, and his fists were still formed in a fist, with his knuckles turning white.

"Hello Sir, I'm Hinamori Amu, the new student?" Unsure of how to start this thing off.

" Hello, I'm Mr. Dickson, welcome to the school. Well, as you know that you will have to board with another pupil, and you get to choose what gender. Though you should read through the school rules first, no sex is allowed. (A/N LOL I feel like a gay, it should be allowed, y'know me you ;D) So, would you rather room with a male of female?"

Okay this is a really hard decision, due to most girls and I don't get along, perhaps it's something to do with me not be girly? I don't know.

"Am.. Would it be okay if I was to be roomed with a boy, I don't think that me and a girl would get on that well right now."

"Yes, that's perfectly alright, there only really one boy that I am willing to put you with, in your year, and hopefully this experience will sort him out. It will be Ikuto, your room will be 9A west wing, I'll make sure that your stuff will be there before you, and your timetable will also be sent there."


	4. Your Choice

So, hello everyone. Who can be annoyed even bothering to read this shite.

I have a question about where this story is going to go;

Ikuto is going to be a badass. Smoking and shit. Perhaps a bit punk on it?

He's going to be a player (like every other fanfiction out there)

Him and Amu aren't going to get along?

Him and Amu are going to get along,

Will he lead her astray?

Or if I make this happen, will I have to change it to M rated, and will that make people not want to read it?

So, I would like to see your thoughts on that one ;D Or will you stop reading it.

That and there will probably be a mass update at some point, due to me moving house, and I won't have internet for fucking ages. -.- That and we're moving to one of the shittiest places around here. So apparently I'm going to get 'jumped' again. -.- LOL yeah. Ikr. It's the biggest bullshit ever. Ah, I don't give a shit.

SO. Please send you comments or whatever ye call them to me. So I can start writing... It would be better if it was before Tuesday 1st March, due to me moving that day :/


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY. Right you's should all love me. My mother is running around nuts trying to get things packed, and I'm meant to be sorting out my room right now. -.- But that's not really happening, so I'm going post a new chapter ;D Between that and I'm bored, and hungry. *Send Me Food*

*3person POV*

Amu stood outside of room 9A in the west wing. She knew that it was going to be a boy who she was rooming with, but still wasn't sure that she had made the right choice. But then again, she never really had gotten along with girls. She slowly opened the door, not bothering to knock.

The room itself was magnificent, painted a dark midnight blue, and with a bookcase running along most of the walls. There was two sofa's occupying a corner facing the TV. Amu felt like she was going to like this place after all, even without knowing who she was rooming with.

All was going well, until she looked over to the window, and there was the same boy who had been at the principal's office, he was leaning out the window, obviously smoking. Amu was rather shocked due to her not thinking that a private boarding school would allow such behaviour. Ikuto, slowly looked at her smirking at her facial expression.

"So I guess you're the one who they want staying with me then?" he said with obvious amusement.

"I guess so, I'm Hinamori Amu..." She said trailing off, she wasn't really good when it came to talking to strangers.

"Well, then Amu. You can call me Ikuto." He added an over exaggerated wink.

*Ikuto's POV*

Argh, I hate this school, no smoking. Or anything. So the only way that I can smoke, without being caught is to lean out the window, so the smoke detectors wouldn't go off. All was well until the door opened revealing the girl who was at the principal's office, she's obviously new here.

I decided not to disturb her as she was looking around bewildered. I really couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. Oh, and then she finally looked in my direction, so I took this opportunity to introduce myself.

"So I guess you're the one who they want staying with me then?" Her facial expression was still hilarious.

"I guess so, I'm Hinamori Amu..." She was obviously shy, or so I think.

"Well, then Amu. You can call me Ikuto." And just to creep her out a bit, I done a really gay wink. **(AN I wish that I could wink -.-)**

I once again leaned out the window, inhaling the horrible tasting smoke. Then realised that she was still standing there, not knowing what to do... She was starting to look uncomfortable. And the Principal wouldn't be too happy if I mistreated her. I'm already onto my 3rd warning.

"So... You smoke?" Yes, Real smooth. Obviously she doesn't. But still I threw the packet of cigarettes at her. She just about caught them. To my surprise, she took out one, and my baby lighter, and sparked up. Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as I thought..

But then it became obvious that she doesn't smoke, as when she inhaled, she nearly coughed up a lung. And looked like she was going to be sick. At that point I couldn't help but laugh at her.

" So it's obvious that you don't smoke then..." I was still amused by the fact that she was still coughing.

"I used to. " Yeah, right.

"Yeahhhhh~ so. Why did you come here?"

" What. To your room, or the school?"

"...To the school" Whoah she has an attitude problem.

"Parents wanted me to come, that and I was kind of glad to get away from home."

*Amu's POV*

Even thinking about Tadase made me want to cry. I still can't believe that he cheated on me. With that slut. Ikuto was still laughing at me. To be honest I don't even know why I tried to even smoke. But hey, there could be a new habit. Even though that it's bad for you, so I don't think that I would try again. I looked over at Ikuto again, so began to say

"Ah lemme guess, boyfriend and you broke up?" Holy shit, how did he know that?

"Holy shit ah. Yeah I guess. How'd you guess"

"Lucky guess. N'aww why do you still love him" He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Nope." This was starting to get hard work, and I didn't want to break down and cry in front of him. 'Cause that would be a good first impression right?

"So. Why'd you's break up?" He was really starting to get on my nerves, why did he want to know anyway? The only thing that I can do is try and avoid the topic.

"eh. Why do you want to know anyway?" I said with staleness in my voice.

"conversation" He said while raising an eyebrow. I walked over to the sofa in the corner, yet I couldn't help but stare at Ikuto, who was still standing by the window looking out.

He was wearing black washed out and faded skin tight jeans, a blue t-shirt, black pair of 14 hole boots. Overall he looked pretty hot. Everything matched well, and went with his midnight blue eyes, which were the same colour as his hair. The silence was starting to get to me,

"So, what room am I in?"

"The door furthest to the right, beside mines *insert wink here*" Argh, he is starting to become really annoying, is everything I say have to be perverted by him?

" Alright then," I walked into the room and all of my bags were there waiting for me by the bed, and my timetable was also awaiting me on top of my suitcase. It says that I wouldn't have class tomorrow, and neither would the others, so I guess that's the day to get to know the place.

"OHH AMUUU~~"

"What?"

"Want classes do you have then?" Argh why is he being so goddamn nosey? Instead of being bothered listing them, I passed him the sheet over as I started unpacking my things into the wardrobe which was facing my bed in the corner of the room.

"Ah sweet,"

"Why what's happening?" Clueless in what he was about to say... Or maybe I know what he's going to say, Oh please don't say it

"We're in all the same classes," Fuck. I knew it was going to be that.

"God help me."

"N'aww does wee Amu not like me" He states while acting hurt. He was even pretending to stake his heart. This is going to be a very long year.

*Ikuto POV*

Ah hah. I think that it is time that we celebrate then, anyway I haven't had a drink since yesterday

"I think that we should celebrate this then" I was smiling like an idiot due to my immenseness.

"How are we going to do that then."

"Well Strawberry, y'see it's a little thing called alcohol? Y'know, drink it have a good time. Anyway tomorrow there's no classes so it's not like you can use that excuse to get out of it. Anyway I bet that you wouldn't even drink. Either that or you have never drank before *insert smirk* "

"Okay then, you're on. I will drink out of from under the table." Yeah right. But the look of determination on her face was scary. I looked her up and down; she was quite short, well compared to me. So meaning that she was average towards the other girls. Her hair was the main thing that I had focused on when she had been standing in the hallway, her hair was bright pink, which is very unusual, but then again I can barely say anything due to my hair being blue.

She was wearing a dark purple jacket, shorts with tights with red Doc Marten boots. Obviously my sort of girl. She was wearing barely any makeup, due to her not needing any. And her skin was very pale, which mixed well with the 'Punk' look that she was wearing.

I looked over at Amu, who was doing nothing really interesting, and looked bored. So I ran into omy bedroom, while hearing a few grunts from Amu, obviously wondering what I was up too.

I ran back outside, it the two bottles of vodka, which I keep for emergencies, slammed them down on the table in front of the sofa that Amu was sitting on. For some reason she was blushing like an idiot, interesting.

"So thinking about me then?"

"...N-no, why would you think that?" Ah she stuttered meaning that she was. 1-0 to Ikuto.

"You're blushing."

"Am no. "

"yeah, yeah. Okay so, on with tonight's events then?" I said while opening one of the glass bottles, and throwing my half empty cigarettes onto the table.

"Oh Your fucking on." Whoah she sounds serious. Okay I never would have thought that she curses. But then again, I will win this thing. I cracked my knuckles, and started to drink the horrible liquid.

Amu did the same, but it took her a while to get used to the stinging in her throat

"Damn it, do you not have anything to go with this, it's starting to kill my throat."

"Nope sorry bubs, ah you'll get used to it in a moment."

*Ikuto's POV –when they woke up after the night before.*

Argh. And there's the headache kicking in. And then I realised that this wasn't my bedroom, and the smells of alcohol and cigarettes hit me. Flash back of the night before started to kick in.

*Flash Back*

Amu was complaining about how the vodka was still hurting her throat and I was to drunk to care about smoke detectors or the smell of smoke in the dorm, or getting caught again. Out of generosity I once again offered Amu a smoke and she was that drunk that she took it. So we sat on the sofa, heads touching heads and our legs hanging off the edges. We started to get to know each other, and past experiences.

*End of Flash Back*

Okay so from what I remember I wasn't a dick, and we were getting on well. That and we didn't have sex, which is rather upsetting, but then again, there is always another time... Maybe I'm starting to like her... Just a bit. That and I just realised that all my cigarettes are gone. I couldn't have smoked them all last night. But then again, judging on the 2 packets that are empty sitting on the coffee table, then I may have.

I heard a groan coming from the end of the sofa, and then I remembered about Amu, she was lying with her arms wrapped around her, and her hair stuck to her face. This made me realise that we are going to have to get changed for breakfast. Shit. I'm only up this early due to be in a routine.

"Amu..." I said while shaking her to wake her up. All she did though was turn over, and went back to sleep. After multiply times of trying, and realising that we only have half an hour to get to the main building for breakfast. I had to go to my last resort, which was to pour water on her. Not wanting to piss her off too much I only poured it around her feet. But then again, the water was freezing. But it still woke her up, even though she wasn't happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK. Couldn't you have woken me up normally?" She shouted while holding her head in pain, obviously the hangover was kicking in for her too.

"You wouldn't wake up, that and want some pain killers for the headache?"

"Please...Holy shit, look at the state of in here" I looked around, there was empty bottles of vodka, and cigarette butts everywhere.

"Shit, we're going to have to clean that after breakfast, which is in twenty minutes, now hurry the fuck up."

"...Hold on, breakfast?"

"Yes, the morning meal. What we have to go to the main building for, where the rest of the pupils and teachers will be at. So I'm guessing that you're going to have to wear sunglasses. Or you'll be in shit."

"Right give me 10 minutes" she shouted as she walked like a zombie towards her room. And I walked to mine.

I looked in the mirror and I looked like shit. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. Looks like Amu isn't the only one who will be wear hangover glasses to breakfast. Hopefully none of the teachers will notice. I can't be annoyed getting into trouble with a hangover.

I quickly got changed into a random pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my black hoodie and pulled on my black boots that I was wearing yesterday. And walked out to find Amu wearing nearly the same thing as me, except her boots were red.

She had put on eyeliner that made her look less hungover, but she was still walking around like a zombie.

"So, you ready then?" I said with difficulty perhaps we shouldn't have drank the vodka raw.

"Ugghhhh~" She groaned as we walked to the door, she really was getting on like a zombie, it was funny.

"where is the main building then, and do you think that the teachers will know?"

"It's 2 minutes away. No, they won't" ...Well they might but I'm going to let her know that.

We both walked silently to the main building, our heads feeling like they were going to burst. We then put on our sunglasses, which wasn't that unusual, due to it being sunny outside.

"Y'ready?" I asked while walking in.

"Nope, but let's do it."

Luckily there were no teachers at the top table yet, so we were on time. As Amu walked in everyone stared at her, probably because she's new, and it's unusual for someone to transfer into our year. Either that or it was me. I don't even care.

Amu and I ended up sitting in the last row of tables facing each other. We barely spoke as we were too busy dying from the hangovers. Amu was still getting weird looks from everyone

"Argh, why do they keep on looking at me, I'm not that big of a deal."

"'Cause your new, I think..." I thought that I was right until a girl, from our year, who was wearing a near enough see through white shirt with a black bra, shouted 'Emo' at Amu. And Amu just gave her the middle finger and put her head down and was nearly sleeping. For some strange reason I think that this year isn't going to be so bad with Amu being around.

SO. That was so fucking long D: /3

Send reviews, I'll update when satisfied.


End file.
